


It's at this point of a clichéd Fairytale...

by Aristocat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also badass mabel, Dipper is basically a fairytale princess, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe it will be. Idk, More tags as i progress., Prince! Dipper, Princess! Mabel, This is not planned to be underage... i think, dragon!bill, fairytale AU, the twins are 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristocat/pseuds/Aristocat
Summary: It's summer and the Kingdom is hosting a courting ceremony specifically for the royal twins. The shooting star casually ignores the courtings and enjoy her time with the pixies. The pine tree just really wants to hide away into the forest and forget about his life trapped with his duties.The dragon from the legends is awakening from a long hibernation and is once again, searching for a way to break his curse.





	1. It all started that one ruined day.

It was a clear summer morning in the region of Gravity Falls, where Prince Mason, aka. Dipper Pines decided it was a good day to head into the forest for his lists of cataloging mystical creatures.

 

He went out every season now and then to make sure the population rates for the creatures to be stable and in healthy conditions. He felt responsible to his duty ever since the past royalty responsible for that duty- one of his great uncle disappeared. 

 

Dipper washed up and went ahead to gather his research tools and gears. However a knock on his door stopped him momentarily before he concluded it was most likely his sister. 

 

“Come in.” he responded, not bothering to pause his packing. 

 

As he expected it was his sister Mabel Pines- the Royal knight in training as well as the Princess of the Falls; as much as she hated being called that however, she had to address herself to that title. 

 

“Well aren't you up early today dear brother.”  
She commented.

 

The prince replied without a glance.

 

“Well Mabel, it is that time of the season. It's great that you came by, by the way, could you announce at the hall that I'll be busy at the forest?” 

 

He waited for an ‘Okay’ like she usually does.

 

“Oh, dear Dipdop. That's not happening today.” 

 

That caused him to finally look at his sister.

 

“What? Why?” he asked in confusion. Did he do something wrong again?

 

The girl did something like a cough in discomfort before answering.

 

“Wellllll, I did think you'd have forgotten so I came by to remind you that the Summer Courting starts today?”

 

Dipper groaned in both disgust and malice.

 

Of course. His perfect plan for today had to be ruined with the stupid courting ceremony.  
The summer courting was basically a week long holiday of the kingdom of Gravity Falls inviting other petty royalties so that potential candidates could ‘woo’ them their hand in marriage. All that basic bull crap.

 

“Its fantastic. Because they are all coming for the Prince and the Princess of the Kingdom of Gravity Falls. That being the infamous twins. That means Dipper and Mabel. Also translated to you and I, if you needed reminding dear sister.” he stated with a bitter overtone. 

“Pssh, please Dipper. As if we’re actually going to accept any if them. That's all formality! It'll just be a party! Free food for all, and golden fairy dust for me.” She grinned.

Dipper had to smile. His sister is always the cheerful one who refused to accept any negativities. It kind of made him forget about all the bad stuff that could happen. Like bribery for marriage arrangements, the open position for a potential kidnapping, the fact that they were going to be flirted with when they're only 13… he shivered. ‘yup, definitely not gonna forget that.’

The Prince immediately thought about running away to the forest for a week. It worked last Winter. Although he almost froze to death while surviving the cold next to his hibernating buddy the Multi-bear, it was way better than trying to avoid getting roofied by some creepy duke who was way too old for his taste.

 

“Oh!” the Princess remembered. “If you're thinking about hiding away into the forest like you did at the Winter Courting, the Queen mentioned she'll burn the forest down. Just so you know!” 

Dipper paled. He knew she probably wouldn't, but he didn't want to test the Queen. The forest is something he'd guard with his life, so better safe than sorry.

“I see. Inform her I'll be dressed and ready by noon.” At this point the Prince really wanted to escape reality.

 

“Great! I'll see you soon! By the way, the sapphire gown will look great with the silver circlet. Just in case you were wondering.” She winked like this was some kind of a funny joke. Then she left.

 

That also left Dipper into a sour mood the entire morning as he broke his fast and got ready for one of the most cringiest week he dreaded every two seasons.


	2. A Passing Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's reminiscence is basically summarizing the history of this AU.

‘Please. Let me leave. I can't stand this boredom anymore.’ Dipper begged internally to nobody in particular. 

It was the 10th hour of noon but the day was still bright from the sun’s presence still lingering from an average summer afternoon. It was even worse for Dipper since it meant he couldn't even excuse himself for being tired of the ‘late nights’. 

The prince made sure to wear the sapphire gown with the silver circlet, only to please his sister but even her attention was diverted to the golden pixies chittering and laughing at her jokes. He felt like he was ditched alone. All by himself again with random nobles (the names he never bothered to remember) coming by to chat with him once in every five minutes. He had to be polite and listen to them speak through. It was considerably better this time around because he only almost got drugged once but that positive overall made him honestly grow much more impatient by the minute. He would rather read or something but the stupid party formalities required him to talk. 

Mabel had been excused from this duty since she announced beforehand that her main priority in life was to serve the kingdom through knighthood. That didn’t stop Lord Gideon Gleeful to start flirting with her all over again- but Mabel remembering the unforgettable deeds he did last year, outright rejected him. It was amusing to watch him leave the halls red- faced, but then that was the only amusing thing which happened so far. Hell, even the visiting pixies weren’t even interested in amusing him; they preferred the bubbly twin sister. And of course that left poor Dipper to chat with the other guests in the party. All for formality.

Excusing himself from the guests, he went out to the open balcony away from the crowd. He leaned over the ledge and took a deep breath of fresh air. The summer air was cool at this hour with just the right temperature to unnerve the prince’s stress.

He then looked out into the distance where he could see the west woods spreading out to the foreign territory. He could almost detect the lake dividing the kingdom and the warded territory of the late neighbouring Kingdom- The Mindscape. 

The Mindscape have been in ruins for centuries (It's unoccupied besides nature in it's evolution) after the Great War- nicknamed the Weirdmaggedon since there had been many usage of strange and foreign magic between Gravity Falls and The Mindscape which was in the reign of an overpowered Emperor. Legend has said that the war ended when a Grand Mage of Gravity Falls sacrificed his life force in order to condone a powerful spell which transformed the Golden Emperor into a beast. 

No one knows for certain what beast the Emperor turned into. Historians had theorized many things but they were all certain he was dead since no animal- whether it be a powerful one or not, can survive as long as a century. 

“Unless he turned into a turtle” Dipper would say when he were younger- interrupting his Great Uncle Ford’s story. “I heard turtles can survive up to 150 years!” 

His uncle would then feign a scowl and say, “Now be logical Dipper. The Weirdmaggedon ended at least 400 years ago. The turtle would have been long dead by then.”  
At that, Dipper nodded in agreement with all seriousness until his great uncle started chuckling and ruffle his hair with affection. 

Then the memories of his missing great uncle made Dipper realize how much time he has left until he can fully finish his research journal. Since Mabel swore her pledge on knighthood, that left Dipper to be the crowned Prince- next to throne.

Gripping the ledge of the balcony, he leaned over slightly to see how far of a drop it would be if he jumped for escape and, maybe- just maybe- run to the forest. Upon realizing how much of a dizzying height he was contemplating, he mentally slapped himself for thinking it as an idea of possibility.

He wished the Queen would survive the next two generations so that he wouldn’t have to even go near the throne in his lifetime. All he wanted to do was to finish his great uncle Ford’s journal and maybe even start his own. Someone had to keep the legacy as a royal researcher going.

There was only one place in the journal his great uncle had never noted venturing into. Specifically mentioning, no one ever dared to go anywhere near the area. It has been said that deep within the Northern Forest, there is an area thick with fog which carries a heavy amount of toxin that could kill the most toughest Wyvern in seconds. Legends from an old, practically unreliable myth said the fog is produced by an evil Fae who wishes the doom of humanity. Everyone knows that one’s just a myth, but many have an idea that maybe the fog is hiding something more ominous. 

Dipper theorizes that maybe that’s where his great uncle ventured into for his latest research. It made sense, considering the mysterious fog in the forest being the only unnoted research within the journal. A chill went down his spine thinking about what could have happened to Ford, but then Dipper realized he was also cold. 

He’d been out for too long. He had to get back to the party. 

The Northern Forest was still in the back of his mind even until the ceremony for the first day of the Summer Courting had ended.

'Just 6 more days.' he thinks.

(13 days until the Pine tree finds the Pillar)

(3 days until the Shooting Star meets Her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. It's 1 in the morning but I don't regret anything so here's the update. It's been exactly 24 hours since the first chapter. Wow. That's never happened before.  
> I just wanted to get the history of this AU over with since I'm bad at adding the basis of stories along the way. There is definitely more history to this AU than this, but this one seemed the most basic.  
> It's not a lot if progress but this is all I can go for today.


End file.
